Étrange
by ZwiZ
Summary: DH..une tite histoire un peu ketaine sur lé bord mé jaime ca de même moi...en tout cas j'en di pas plus! héhé!
1. Default Chapter

Étrange.  
  
Chapitre 1 Échec  
  
-1 mois!! 1 mois, te rends-tu compte?? Hermione a attrapé quelque chose c'est certain! Elle ne peut agir ainsi en ayant toute sa tête!! dit Ron.  
  
-Elle semble pourtant tout à fait normale mis à part cette dégoûtante attirance qui semble l'animer envers.lui., lui répondit Harry. Son ton indiquant clairement son sentiment de jalousie.  
  
-Il faut faire quelque chose!! On ne peut la laisser faire! C'est.très bizarre, trop bizarre, répliqua Ron.  
  
La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit. Le cours de potions les attend.  
  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. On en reparle plus tard, Rogue va encore nous passer un savon si on arrive en retard à son cours, dit Harry.  
  
Le cours se passa relativement bien. Harry a bien failli rater sa potion, mais pour une raison restée encore inexpliquée, il regarda au tableau et s'aperçu de son erreur. Ce n'était pas du tout ça qu'il devait mettre à cet instant!  
  
Voilà! Il aurait tous ces points pour cette potion. La première fois de toute l'année.  
  
***  
  
Le soir même dans leur salle commune.  
  
-Mais quelle surprise! Hermione n'est pas là encore ce soir. Encore dans la chambre des préfets en chef avec Draco, dit Ron avec une mou dégoûtée.  
  
-Il faut vraiment lui parler à elle. Ça devient urgent! On ne la voit que lors des cours. Elle ne vient même plus manger avec nous, elle préfère manger dans leur chambre. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond., dit Harry.  
  
- Demain sans faute il faut s'en occuper! dit Ron en bâillant bruyamment, vite, mettons-nous à l'ouvrage avant de tomber de fatigue. Ces fauteuils sont vraiment trop confortables.  
  
Il se couchèrent seulement à l'aube, exténués.  
  
*** Pendant ce temps dans la chambre des préfets.  
  
« Voyons, que peut-il bien faire? » pensa Hermione, penchée sur le comptoir préparant leur souper. Elle se sentait tout chose à la seule pensée de le voir.  
  
Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver par derrière elle et fut surprise de sentir de grandes mains parcourir son corps. (des mains expertes, on s'entend..haha!)Chaque léger effleurement lui arrachant un soupir. Elle voulu lui faire face mais il la retint. Le tout en silence..  
  
Les mains firent place à des lèvres enflammées. Son cou ne fut bientôt que feu et flammes.. Il commença à la dévêtir, lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. C'en était frustrant. Hermione ressentait un besoin impérial d'être le plus près possible de Draco, (crime que je prendrais sa place!!lol) mais il mettait un point d'honneur à la faire languire.  
  
Tout ces vêtements gisait sur le sol, autour d'eux. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que tout cela était prévu dans la tête de son amant; il portait son costume d'Adam puisqu'elle sentait sa virilité dans le bas de son dos et que, pour un instant seulement, il autorisa à leur corps un contact plus soutenu. Elle n'avait aucune misère à imaginer ce corps si parfait. Des muscles bien définis, quelques poils bien placé(le chemin du bonheur évidemment), une peau douce et ferme en même temps, un corps de rêve dégagent une chaleur enivrante.  
  
Tout ce mélange de caresses : lèvres, langue, doigts attisait le feu qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Elle n'était que gémissements et sourdes plaintes. Apparemment Draco était dans le même état qu'elle puisqu'il haletait plutôt bruyamment. Lentement, il trouva le chemin qui menait à la douce intimité d'Hermione. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri.  
  
- Allez!. Prend-moi! Prend .moi main..tenant!..MAINTENANT!!lui cria-t-elle.  
  
C'était le signal qu'il attendait. Il la fit se pencher sur le comptoir et la prit sauvagement. Chaque mouvement leur arrachant gémissements, soupirs et plaintes. Son va-et-vient incessant leur fit tourner la tête les amenant vers le plaisir suprême. Rendus au paroxysme, l'air se rempli d'un cri communs qu'ils n'auraient pu retenir même s'ils l'avaient voulu.  
  
Dans une douce semi-inconscience, Draco transporta Hermione jusqu'à son lit. Il se coucha étroitement collé à elle et ils s'endormirent au son de leur souffle.  
  
***  
  
Ayant quitté Draco avant qu'il ne se réveille, Hermione descendit à la salle à manger puisqu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis midi la veille. Ron et Harry y étaient assis en train de préparer leur plan d'attaque pour parler à Hermione. Elle leur facilite grandement la tâche en venant vers eux de son propre chef.  
  
-Bonjour vous deux! Bien dormis? leur dit-elle.  
  
-Tien! De la grande visite! Tu t'assois avec nous? dit Ron  
  
- Euh.oui., répondit-elle en percevant bien le ton sarcastique qu'il avait utilisé.  
  
- Dit, Hermione, maintenant qu'on t'a sous la main, on doit absolument te parler. C'est vraiment urgent, dit Harry.  
  
- Qu'y a t'il de si grave? Tu me fait peur! dit-elle.  
  
- On voulait te parler du dernier mois qu'on a passé à t'observer., commença Harry.  
  
-Oui, on voudrait savoir comment tu as fait pour changer d'idée aussi radicalement sur Draco, dit Ron.  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, il a changé, beaucoup changé. On dit qu'il n'y a qu'une mince limite entre la haine et l'amour et je crois bien que c'est vrai. Je l'aime, dit elle en soupirant.  
  
-Mais ouvre-toi les yeux! C'est Draco, celui qui passe son temps à nous crier des insultes, celui qui te traitait de sang-de-bourbe il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le gars qui a un Mangemort pour père.dit Ron.  
  
-Arrête ça tout de suite! Je te défend de dire du mal de lui! Il se protège c'est tout! Personne ne le comprend; son père exerce une grande pression sur lui, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Et il faut pardonner. On ne peut dépenser notre énergie à détester quelqu'un de toutes ses forces. Enfin, moi, j'ai passé par dessus ça. Si ça ne fait pas votre affaire et bien c'est votre problème, je n'ai qu'à cesser de venir vous voir et vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si je n'était pas là! lui répondit-elle.  
  
-Hermione! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut! On s'inquiète pour toi. C'est tout. On veut que tu soit heureuse et que tu n'ais pas mal. Et j'ai de la difficulté à croire Draco capable de quelque chose de bien, dit Harry.  
  
-Et bien, tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire, c'est de me mettre en colère! Bye! conclua-t-elle.  
  
*** 


	2. Remise en question? NON!

Disclamer :Alors, j'en avait pas mis pour le premier chapitre puisqu'il est évidant que tout ceci ne m'appartient nullement, seulement « l'intrigue ».  
  
Réponse aux reviewers : leslie : haha jsavai ben ke tallai aimé ste scene la.. :P Draco-tu-est-a-moi : jpense ben ke tu t trompé de personne, c'est ma seul fic a vie..lol Ma s?ur : jveu ben en écrire + mé vo falloir ktum laisse lordi :P.ché ke c dur pour toi mé c la vie..haha Pourhikin : mon histoire es po parfaite c evidant, mé essaye don dla lire san chercher de bibitte.. Enfin merci à tous pour vos message! C'est toujours plaisant à recevoir! Héhé!  
  
Chapitre 2 Remise en question? NON!  
  
« Mais c'est quoi au juste leur problème. On ne peut plus tomber amoureuse de qui on veut maintenant(jorai ben écri « asteur » mé chu po sur ke tlm comprendrai..lol)! Ils n'ont pas à me couver de la sorte. Je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix. Ça me révolte! Je leur dis quoi faire moi? Non, bon, peut-être pour leurs devoirs, mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil! Non mais..Il ne savent pas ce que c'est le pardon. Draco à complètement arrêté de m'appeler de la sorte et ce n'était pas du tout de sa faute. C'était son père, toujours son père. Il a pratiquement subit un lavage de cerveau. Il a été monté contre tout ce qui est bon dans ce monde. Ce n'est pas volontaire cet air supérieur, ces insultes permanentes et tout ces préjugés envers tout et rien. Il a changé, il m'aime.enfin je crois.et je l'aime. Point. Peut importe le reste. » pensa Hermione en route pour la salle commune des Préfets.  
  
Toute personne qu'elle rencontra dans les corridors se mérita un de ses regards fléchette qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis.  
  
*** Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle décida de prendre ce samedi pour elle seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Le dernier mois avait été pour elle étonnant mais aussi merveilleux. Elle décida tout de même de s'accorder un moment de relaxation avant d'entreprendre ses « méditations »(é c don ben lette kom frase ca!.enfin.)  
  
Elle se déshabilla précipitamment et se fit couler un bain bouillant. Elle avait grand besoin de chaleur et de calme. Mais elle ne put en profiter bien longtemps puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur un corps nu. Un corps qui te donne des frissons seulement en le regardant. Celui de Draco évidement.  
  
Hermione en oublia tout ces soucis.  
  
- Je peut me joindre a toi?demanda-t-il d'une voix..ouf.  
  
- Avec plaisir!lui répondit-elle.  
  
Il entra dans le bain chaud en déposant un léger baiser sur ces lèvres offertes. Il s'accorda une minute de détente mais la tentation était beaucoup trop grande pour rester passif. Hermione était à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, nue et offerte. Comment résister?  
  
Mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle emprisonna les lèvres de Draco dans un baiser passionné qui laisse très bien entendre ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle voulait. Draco la laissa faire quelques instants, s'amusant de l'ardeur qu'elle y mettait. Elle faisait jouer sa langue avec celle de son amant qui lui répondait très bien. Très bientôt il perdit le contrôle de ses mains qui commencèrent à caresser une Hermione plus que consentante. Il se concentra sur les zones qu'il savait les plus sensibles.  
  
Il la repoussa légèrement pour admirer ce corps magnifique. Sa seule envie était de lui faire plaisir. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de son corps. Son cou étant un de ces endroits favori et il s'y attarda. Son chemin le mena à sa poitrine ferme et pleine. C'était son plaisir autant qu'à elle de les caresser. Sa langue sur ces mamelons réussissait à rendre Hermione à moitié folle. Il semblait avoir une science quasi inépuisable pour faire l'amour.  
  
Il fit asseoir Hermione sur lui. Et il traça un chemin de sa bouche qui le mena à son intimité. Chacun de ces baisers laissant une brûlure sur sa peau diaphane. Quand elle eu bien prit appui, il approfondit ses caresses, ne laissant aucun recoin, aucuns pli à l'abri de cette fameuse langue qui est la sienne(i pourai po vnir faire un tour che ns lui batar!..lol) la faisant pratiquement délirer de plaisir. Ça ne prit pas bien longtemps pour l'entendre crier son nom au beau milieu de soupirs et de râles. Au bord de l'extase, elle se retrouva empalée sur son membre, ayant elle même le contrôle de tout mouvements. Ses mouvements se firent très lents. Elle voulait faire durer le plaisir. Mais elle ne put le faire languir longtemps, elle en était bien incapable. Elle avait un besoin de lui trop pressant. Accélérant ces mouvements, les gémissements de Draco se mêlaient à ceux de Hermione. Ils ne purent bientôt plus contenir l'orgasme qui les emportait.  
  
Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, reprenant leur souffle et savourant ce moment comme à chaque fois.  
  
***  
  
Dans la chambre de Hermione.  
  
Assis tout les deux pour un léger dîner, ils se faisaient face plongés dans leurs pensées.  
  
«Hum, comment j'ai pu arriver au point d'être complètement folle de lui? C'est tellement soudain comme revirement de situation. » pensa Hermione, les yeux rivés sur Draco.  
  
« Dieu qu'elle est femme(kom dirai lé mec par che ns..). Qui aurait dit que je prendrait autant plaisir à ça. Mais à quoi pense-t-elle? Elle est parti bien loin d'ici. » songea-t-il en la contemplant.  
  
Hermione mourrait d'envie de parler de tout cela à Draco mais, d'un autre côté, tout allait tellement bien entre eux deux qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer d'ébranler cet équilibre.  
  
Draco se leva sans un bruit et quitta la pièce, ne voulant pas la déranger. « Elle viendra bien me retrouver quand elle le voudra...ou quand je le voudrai.. »  
  
Hermione resta plongée dans ses songes une bonne partie de l'après-midi mais s'obligea à penser à autre chose puisqu'elle de voulait pas donner autant d'importance à l'opinion de Ron et Harry. « Ils sont seulement jaloux de mon bonheur » pensa-t-elle.(asti kes naive.) Il commençait à faire noir quand elle débuta enfin ses devoirs, ce qui n'est absolument pas son genre. Draco, Ron et Harry étaient, pour le moment, le dernier de ses soucis. 


End file.
